Arrêt sur Image
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Après les événements de Civil War, Tony se pose inlassablement la même question : à quoi bon tout cela a-t-il servi ? Il est amené à repenser à ses fautes, à celles des autres, mais aussi et surtout à une certaine blonde... [Pepperony. Spoilers pour CA:CW]


« Je pars. »

Le cœur de Tony manqua un battement suite à l'annonce de Pepper, et il lui en aurait peu fallu pour également tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était perché depuis plusieurs heures, confiné dans un coin de l'atelier. Il laissa lourdement tomber le gant de l'armure qu'il était en train de réparer et se redressa sur son siège, inconfortable.

S'appuyant sur la table, il fit pivoter son assise et se retrouva face à la jeune femme. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, elle n'avait pas déjà sa veste sur le dos, ni un sac de voyage dans lequel elle aurait pu emballer leurs quatre ans de vie commune.

Non, Pepper se tenait debout, les bras le long du corps, habillée simplement d'une chemise blanche et d'un short, comme elle aimait le faire les jours où elle ne travaillait pas. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, comme si elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à la conversation qu'elle venait d'initier avec ces deux mots.

« Quoi ? » fut la seule réponse à laquelle Tony pensa dans un laps de temps aussi court, incapable de trouver ses mots. Ironique, quand on pensait à quel point il était difficile de le faire taire d'ordinaire.

« J'en ai assez, Tony, » avoua-t-elle en le fixant. « Assez de te voir te ruer dans toutes ces batailles qui n'en finissent pas, assez d'attendre chaque soir dans l'espoir que tu reviennes entier de ta dernière mission, assez de vivre avec un fantôme. Je m'en vais. »

Trois ans auparavant, il lui avait promis d'arrêter, avait même détruit chacune de ses armures et, pendant quelques mois, ils avaient été heureux. Puis les Avengers avaient eu besoin de lui quand ils se sont lancés à la poursuite d'HYDRA, ensuite Ultron était apparu, donc il n'était pas rentré. De nouvelles promesses avaient été formulées à son retour, et il avait même été jusqu'à proposer de construire une ferme où ils pourraient couler des jours heureux, faisant sourire Pepper qui ne le croyait pas capable de se terrer à la campagne sans mourir d'ennui avant la fin de la première journée. Mais il n'en oubliait jamais le combat, au détriment du reste de sa vie, en particulier de sa compagne.

« Je te l'ai dit quand tout ça a commencé, quand tu es revenu d'Afghanistan avec l'idée de créer Iron Man, » poursuivit-elle, désignant d'un vague geste de la main les armures entourant Tony. « Je ne resterai pas là à te regarder te détruire sans rien faire. Cette relation ne pourra jamais marcher tant que tu continueras à ne penser qu'à toi. »

Tony se leva sans quitter Pepper des yeux. La conversation s'annonçait houleuse, et même s'il avait sentit le vent tourner ces dernières semaines, il avait tout fait pour faire reculer l'échéance, avait été plus présent auprès d'elle, avait limité au strict minimum ses actions auprès de l'équipe de super-héros. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

« C'est ce que je fais, Pepper. Ce que les Avengers font. Nous pensons aux autres, » répondit-il, le ton montant légèrement sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Combien de fois aurait-il à lui expliquer à quel point leur mission était importante, pas seulement pour eux, mais pour le monde ? « Les menaces, les terroristes, les robots destructeurs de l'humanité et autres Chitauris ne prennent pas de congés, et encore moins de retraite. »

« Il y aura toujours des menaces, Tony. Nous vivons dans un monde qui a besoin d'être protégé, certes, » dit la jeune femme, refusant de prendre la main que Tony lui tendait. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, il était convaincu du bien fondé de ce qu'il faisait, elle aussi savait que c'était juste, pourtant cela ne suffisait pas. « Mais tu as fait ta part, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre prendre le relais, laisse de côté Iron Man et rends-moi ce qu'il reste de Tony Stark. C'est de l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, pas de l'armure. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, » souffla Tony en baissant les yeux et en scrutant le sol, dépité, sa main retombant lourdement sur sa cuisse. Toutes ces années durant, elle lui avait offert son soutien, mais cette fois-ci elle le lâchait, probablement définitivement. Elle semblait déjà tellement loin de lui, et plus la conversation avançait, plus le fossé entre eux s'agrandissait. C'était à se demander quand il avait commencé à être creusé, qui avait mis le premier coup de pelle dans leur relation, dans leurs cœurs respectifs. Il pourrait bien perdre le combat le plus important qu'il ait jamais disputé.

« J'ai essayé, vraiment, » avoua la jeune femme, qui recula d'un pas, prête à quitter les lieux. « Mais tu sembles avoir troqué l'alcool contre un poison encore plus addictif : la guerre. Et j'en connais déjà l'issu. Les images défilent dans ma tête toutes les nuits, je te revois dans ce cratère géant, en train de tomber dans l'océan, ou encore affronter des centaines de robots sur les terres sokoviennes. C'en est trop. »

Étouffant un sanglot, Pepper entreprit de quitter la pièce. Quand il la vit lui tourner le dos, ce fut comme assister à la scène au ralenti. Exactement à l'instant où elle passa le pas de la porte vitrée, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de tout perdre. Que si elle partait, il ne pourrait plus avancer, ni raisonner, ni vivre. Tout le reste importait peu, voire plus, s'il la laissait partir.

Se réveiller le matin sans Pepper à ses côtés, ne plus l'entendre rire contre ses lèvres, ne plus sentir sa peau contre la sienne, être privé de son parfum, de sa présence, de sa bonne humeur, même de ses gaufres sans gluten, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vraiment aimé, semblait un prix à payer bien trop fort pour une simple question d'ego.

 _Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de réagir aux événements en fonction de ton ego ?_

« J'arrête tout. »

Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec autant de persuasion que l'avaient été les premiers mots de Pepper quelques minutes auparavant. Non, il ne pouvait pas la voir partir sans agir, sans se battre pour elle, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Ses armures, ses maisons, ses jouets, tout pouvait disparaître, tant que Pepper était là. Elle était son tout, son monde, à quoi bon risquer de la perdre si c'était pour n'avoir qu'une demie vie sans elle.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça, » murmura Pepper, qui se retourna brièvement, mais suffisamment pour permettre à Tony de voir qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Cette décision la faisait souffrir, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Sautant de son tabouret, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, prêt à changer la donne.

« FRIDAY, application du protocole 313, » énonça-t-il d'une voix claire, sans quitter Pepper des yeux, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne le plante pas là, et qu'elle entende ce qui allait suivre. Loin de s'enfuir, elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers lui, mais il pouvait deviner qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop. Il lui avait probablement donné trop d'occasions d'être déçue par le passé. Mais pas cette fois, non.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, refusant de laisser s'installer le moindre espoir.

« Une sorte de version Bêta du protocole Ardoise Effacée, » lui dit-il en joignant ses mains, et en triturant le pansement lui entourant l'index, là où il s'était coupé en travaillant sur un nouvel équipement de pointe pour Sam. Une sorte de drone assistant qu'il avait promis à l'ex soldat il y avait de cela des semaines, et qui était censé lui faciliter la tâche en mission, repérant et neutralisant toutes sortes de menaces plusieurs kilomètres avant que celles-ci n'approchent de trop près.

« Pourquoi l'effacer, tu ne cesses de la réécrire, » dit Pepper, la voix chargée d'ironie, ton qu'elle était amenée à employer souvent quand elle parlait avec son petit ami.

« Pas cette fois-ci, » lui assura-t-il, et là il sut qu'elle voulait en savoir plus, qu'elle était éventuellement prête à faire un pas vers lui, voire pourquoi pas à revenir sur sa décision. Mais ce serait dans un autre temps. « Sur mon ordre, FRIDAY vient d'envoyer à l'équipe une lettre indiquant que je me retire définitivement du business, que je ne pourrai plus les assister en mission, mais que Stark Industries continuera de les financer. Le chef du département R&D de la boîte sera leur principal contact. La totalité de mes armures est léguée à Rhodey, il saura s'en servir pour essayer de rendre le monde... un peu meilleur. »

Pepper n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de cette tirade, comme prise par surprise par la tournure des événements. Elle était descendue ici dans l'unique but d'annoncer à Tony que tout était fini, et là, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était.

« J'ai pas les mots, » dit-elle, incapable de réagir tant les idées et questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps pour enfin réagir ? Pourraient-ils vivre normalement après ça ? Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Était-il capable de tenir cette énième promesse ? Ou bien n'était-ce que de la poudre aux yeux, une dernière tentative désespérée pour la retenir, avant qu'il ne se remette à 'bricoler', comme il appelait ça. Pouvait-elle se permettre de prendre le risque ?

Profitant de l'occasion, Tony se rapprocha de la jeune femme, et s'empara de sa main. Délicatement, il la posa contre son cœur, récemment débarrassé des éclats de shrapnel qui désormais ornaient si bien le cou de sa compagne.

« Tu es tout pour moi, et je sais que si je ne change rien, tu me quitteras. Je ne suis et ne serai jamais prêt à vivre sans toi, Pep, » ajouta Tony en laissant sa main vacante caresser le visage de la jeune femme. « Je te l'ai dit cent fois, je n'ai que toi. »

Pepper leva doucement les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon, ses lèvres tremblantes formant un sourire mi agacé, mi amusé, l'un de ceux que seul Tony arrivait à provoquer. Il savait trouver les mots justes, parfois. La main délicate et douce de la jeune femme trouva sa place sur la joue rugueuse du génie, et son regard, si terne en entrant, s'illumina.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? » demanda-t-elle, à la fois terrifiée et excitée de découvrir ce que l'avenir leur réservait, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin libres de vivre leur vie.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais reconsidérer Venise? »

Le rire cristallin de Pepper qui suivit fut brusquement interrompu, les deux protagonistes comme figés dans le temps, un bonheur parfait illustré au milieu de la pièce.

« _Monsieur Stark_ , » annonça la voix de FRIDAY, « _je dois vous rappeler qu'il ne s'agit que de la version test du variateur optionnel de mémoire intégré, et que vous ne pouvez l'utiliser plus de quelques minutes_. »

Dans un coin de la pièce, Tony se tenait debout, les lunettes autorisant cette illusion quasiment parfaite sur le nez, couvrant les cernes qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir au fil des nuits blanches qu'il passait à réfléchir, à ressasser les récents événements, à s'en vouloir pour ses erreurs et à en vouloir aux autres pour les leurs. Il ne cessa pas d'observer ce couple qui retrouvait un certain bonheur, un équilibre, prenant un nouveau départ, loin de tout. Chaque élément de cette journée cauchemardesque nécessitant une modification avait été rentré dans les paramètres de l'application, la science et les souvenirs gravés à jamais dans la mémoire du génie avaient fait le reste.

C'était si simple de tout effacer, et d'un point de vue psychologique, ça faisait du bien. Mais d'un autre côté, quand la magie n'opérait plus et qu'on se retrouvait seul avec ses remords, Tony n'était plus si sûr de l'intérêt que représentait tout cela.

Regardant avec nostalgie les projections de Pepper et de lui-même disparaître, Tony jeta ses lunettes sur la table de l'atelier, notant mentalement qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de renouveler l'expérience, cette dernière lui ayant donné une migraine dont il allait certainement avoir du mal à se débarrasser.

Ressentant la détresse de son créateur, Dummy lui tendit un verre rempli de ce qui ressemblait à du whisky. Tony considéra ce dernier un instant, se demandant si la situation pouvait vraiment empirer s'il se remettait à boire. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre maintenant ? Peut-être que c'était ce dont il avait besoin là, maintenant, tout de suite. Un bon coup de fouet, lui évitant de repenser à toute cette histoire avec Pepper, ou à Rogers, ou à Barnes, qui avait liquidé ses parents et qui courait toujours au grand air, planquant ses fesses là où le gouvernement n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Combien d'appels de Ross Tony avait-il reçu au cours de la dernière semaine ? Trente ? Cinquante ? Avec toujours les mêmes questions, auxquelles il n'avait pas la moindre réponse, et dont il se fichait de plus en plus.

Se passant une main sur le visage, il grimaça en se souvenant – douloureusement – que ses blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries.

« Pas celui-là, abruti, » grogna-t-il à l'encontre du robot, qui visiblement peu sûr de la marche à suivre, se contenta de tourner sur lui-même. « Dégage-moi cette saloperie. »

Non, l'alcool n'était pas la solution aux dizaines de problèmes auxquels il devait faire face à l'heure actuelle, il le savait. Une gueule de bois ne lui rendrait pas Pepper, et ne lui ferait pas oublier les terribles images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

« J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi, » annonça une voix qui s'avançait vers lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour deviner qui venait d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

« Tu as une sale tête, » constata Natasha une fois qu'elle arriva suffisamment près du génie pour distinguer les contours de son visage amoché.

 _Bien sûr_ , pensa-t-elle, _ça devait forcément se finir de cette manière_. Les bleus et autres coupures n'indiquaient pourtant pas qui était sortit vainqueur de cet affrontement entre les deux anciens alliés qu'étaient Steve et Tony, mais elle s'estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à assister à ça.

« Et tu as surprenamment bonne mine pour une espionne recherchée dans tout le pays, » répondit-il en la défiant du regard, incertain de l'attitude à adopter envers celle qui avait permis la fuite de Steve et Bucky à l'aéroport. Une trahison de plus, comme s'il en avait eu besoin.

« Je n'ai pas joué à qui cogne le plus fort avec Steve, ça aide, » dit-elle en s'emparant du verre encore coincé dans la pince officiant de main à Dummy.

« Je te croyais partie après ton passage à l'hôpital, » dit Tony en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, son esprit encore bloqué sur l'image de Pepper disparue un court instant plus tôt.

« Bientôt, je voulais juste voir comment ça allait, » assura Natasha, qui s'appuya nonchalamment contre la table de l'atelier, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle devait bien reconnaître ça à Tony, il savait choisir ses alcools.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui demander en quoi ça pouvait bien la concerner, si le fait qu'il puisse aller bien l'aiderait à soulager sa conscience, puis se débarrasser de cette compagnie qu'il n'avait pas cherché. À bien y regarder de près, la défection de l'espionne n'avait pas changé grand chose au résultat final. Le psychiatre les avait tous roulés, et l'histoire aurait pu en rester là sans la vérité dévoilée au sujet de l'accident dont Howard et Maria avaient été victimes. Il avait vu Bucky Barnes étrangler sa mère jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et ça, _ça_ , il ne pourrait jamais l'effacer de sa mémoire.

« Plutôt mal, tu t'en doutes, » répondit-il en soupirant bruyamment. « La moitié de mes anciens coéquipiers est recherchée pour haute trahison, Ross est sur mon dos depuis la signature des Accords, mon meilleur ami est paralysé, j'ai perdu Pepper. Ah, et j'oubliais, le meilleur pote du Captain a tué mes parents. Tout ça donne une idée assez précise de mon état d'esprit actuel, je pense. »

Natasha avala d'une traite le liquide restant au fond du verre, avant de le poser sur la table.

« Bucky n'a pas tué tes parents, » dit-elle, « c'est l'œuvre du Soldat de l'Hiver, contrôlé par HYDRA. »

Visiblement, le nom du meurtrier des Stark n'étonnait personne hormis lui. Quelqu'un de plus dans la confidence, et qui n'avait pas jugé utile d'informer Tony de ce léger 'détail'.

« Je ne vois pas la différence, le nom change, mais Barnes reste le dénominateur commun à tous les coups. »

« Il n'était pas responsable de ses actes, Tony, même toi tu pourrais le reconnaître, » répondit Natasha en se redressant contre la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien en savoir, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu, » contra Tony sur un ton plus sec, la rage qu'il avait ressenti lors du visionnage de la vidéo remontant peu à peu à la surface. Et pourquoi Natasha se sentait-elle obligée d'en rajouter une couche en défendant un assassin ?

« J'ai côtoyé les deux d'assez près pour être capable de faire la différence, et je parle d'un homme qui a tenté de me tuer à trois reprises, » dit la jeune femme en s'avançant vers le génie. « Sans compter que je sais ce qu'il peut se passer quand on joue avec l'esprit et le cerveau de quelqu'un. »

« Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, il est loin, et Rogers s'est assuré de lui trouver une bonne planque, » ajouta Tony en fixant une tache d'huile sur le sol. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de se prendre la tête avec Romanoff. Ce n'était pas une bataille qu'il se sentait prêt à remporter aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le courage, tourmenté comme il l'était en repensant à Pepper et à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour la retenir. Si elle avait été à ses côtés, peut-être qu'il aurait pu mieux gérer les choses avec le Captain. Peut-être que s'il avait été moins égoïste, il aurait été en mesure de réellement faire une différence au sujet des Accords au lieu de servir de simple pion sur l'échiquier géant de Ross et de ses supérieurs. Une seule et même question se posait encore et toujours dans sa tête : à quoi bon tout cela avait-il servi ?

« Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, » avoua-t-il après avoir laissé le silence s'installer. Natasha, qui n'avait pas bougé, haussa un sourcil.

« Entre Steve et toi? »

« Entre Pepper et moi, » précisa-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de poursuivre : « On était bien partis après le Mandarin. Plus d'armures, plus de problèmes. Puis les choses ont dérapé, j'ai repris ma place auprès des Avengers, et une partie de l'équation a merdé. »

« Je suis désolée, Tony, » répondit Natasha, qui le pensait sincèrement.

« Remarque, je devrais peut-être faire comme toi, » continua-t-il en regardant la russe, « ne pas m'attacher et en profiter pour poignarder mes alliés dans le dos. Ça facilite sans doute les choses, non ? »

« Ne joue pas aux cons, Stark, ou tu finiras vraiment pas perdre le peu de personnes qui se soucie encore un tant soit peu de toi, » asséna Natasha, sa réplique aussi acérée que l'ensemble de sa collection de couteaux.

Tony étouffa un rire, se demandant s'il restait vraiment des gens pour se soucier de lui, mais il ne prit pas la peine de formuler cette question à voix haute. Barton lui avait un jour parlé de la redoutable adversaire que faisait une Natasha poussée à bout, il ne tenait pas à en faire les frais.

« Quoi de prévu maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à la place, enclin à revenir sur un terrain moins hostile. « Tu vas rejoindre la Petite Maison dans la Prairie ? »

Natasha haussa les épaules, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. On pouvait compter sur la Veuve Noire pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'elle voulait que les autres ignorent.

« Quelque chose comme ça, » dit-elle sans grande conviction, et avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

« Relax soldat, je ne vais pas cafter à Ross, » ajouta Tony, pas vraiment surpris par la réponse de la super espionne. « Clint ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer lui aussi. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » assura Natasha, impassible.

« Je t'en prie, » rit-il, « ton super pote Barton s'échappe de la prison la mieux gardée et la plus sécurisée de la planète et tu ne le sais pas ? À d'autres. »

Un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, Natasha s'approcha de Tony, et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe d'amitié. Ils n'étaient certes pas les personnes les plus proches au monde, mais au fil des années, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser, chacun reconnaissant les valeurs de l'autre en tant que combattant, mais aussi en tant qu'être humain, chose que les autres avaient parfois du mal à voir en eux. Le Marchand de Mort et la Veuve Noire, qui chercherait une trace d'humanité dans des personnes surnommées ainsi ? Connues et reconnues pour avoir tué à eux deux plus de monde que la peste bubonique en son temps.

« Prends soin de toi, Tony, » dit-elle en guise d'au revoir, et entreprit de quitter la pièce, avant de se retourner une dernière fois, et d'ajouter ce qui ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'à un conseil (ce qui était fréquent avec elle) : « Et appelle Pepper. »

Tony la regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment savoir quoi penser de leur conversation, ou encore de ses derniers mots. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort après tout et, considérant la pièce vide et sombre autour de lui, il s'empara de son téléphone, ne voulant pas se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, et composa un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les deux sonneries qui retentirent lui semblèrent durer une éternité, avant qu'une voix qui lui avait vraiment manqué ces dernières semaines ne résonne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pepper, c'est moi. »

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Eh bien, quel long one-shot en guise de nouveau travail d'écriture sur mon OTP préféré, le Pepperony bien sûr. Ce qui s'est passé entre eux juste avant Civil War ne pouvait pas être ignoré (comment les scénaristes ont-ils osé?), et je voulais vraiment exploiter l'idée de Tony se servant de son invention "VOMI" (ahah) pour voir ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait effectivement retenu Pepper auprès de lui.**_

 _ **Quand à la partie avec Natasha, c'est vraiment une des choses que j'ai préféré dans le film : la complicité entre Tony et elle, qui était quasi voire totalement inexistante dans les derniers films. Et j'espère que les Russos continueront de travailler sur cette relation dans Infinity War.**_

 _ **Bon, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : lire l'intégrale des comics Civil War, achetés il y a quelques semaines ! Tout le monde semble en parler comme l'un des chefs-d'oeuvre de Marvel, alors à l'attaque !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis avant de partir ;)**_


End file.
